New Year's Eve: Final Countdown
by Komett
Summary: It's 4 hours until midnight and the HiME party is in full swing... But with alcohol, karaoke and hormones flying around is there any chance of anyone actually lasting until New Year ticks over? One by one, the guests will drop. Colab fic.


DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Mai HiME. Me or Rain141. Me being komett.

* * *

**A/N: There are two authors!**

**komett:** Since quite a few of you guys liked the idea of our last colab fic, we got bored during an msn convo last night and decided to write up another right then and there, to go under my profile this time instead of Zee's. Hey presto! This was spawned.

**Rain141: ...**from sad, sick, twisted minds . like ours. So you better enjoy it XP

**komett: **See what you think of this one, if it's any good then let us know in a review so we'll do another one later. Hope ya's enjoy the read. It was fun to write :)

**Rain141:** So any ideas for our future planning ;p give us a yell and we'll mull it over ^^

**

* * *

**

Really, it was a stupid idea in the first place to have a New Year's Eve party at Reito's family house. I mean, sure his parents are always away, and the house is huge enough to hold a tonne of guests. But that was the problem - the guests.

Putting a room full of battle princesses together and adding alcohol to the mix was the same as prancing around naked and slathered with honey past a grizzly bear. Oh, and having a big red target painted on your back too, for good measure.

In short, Reito was just _asking_ for trouble.

Placing a huge bowl of icy punch on the kitchen table, the Student Vice President hurriedly wiped his hands on his jeans as he went to answer the door, whoever stood impatiently behind it was repeatedly pushing the doorbell.

"Alright, alright, I'm here now - Oh, Natsuki-san. And Shizuru-san, nice to see you."

The bluenette before him just grunted a response and walked past him, into the house. Watching her retreating back down his hallway, Reito turned back to face Shizuru with a questioning smirk on his face, his longtime friend smiling apologetically back at him.

"Ah, she is just a little grumpy tonight. She didn't want to come, you see... but she'll be fine once she settles in there with her friends."

Reito laughed as he gestured for Shizuru to enter, closing the door behind her and following her down the hallway.

"My my... now that's assuming you're even going to let her spend more than hour with her friends before you drag her off to a deserted corner..."

"Ara, Reito-san thinks so little of my self-control..."

Reito just laughed some more.

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru were the last ones to the party. It was 8pm, and everyone was sat in the living room engaged in various activities. Nao was absorbed in her new PSP game, not even paying attention to the happenings around her. Chie lay across the floor, fiddling with the new camera phone she got for christmas. Aoi, as expected, was right next to Chie reading a school magazine.

Mai was eagerly setting up the karaoke set, oblivious to a curious Mikoto who was treating the microphone like an ice-cream. Haruka and Yukino were talking, and Alyssa was hooking up leads from Miyu's back to her laptop.

_Now there's something you don't see every fricken' day... _Natsuki thought sarcastically, choosing to plonk herself down next to Nao and sit there looking moody.

Shiho sat practically glued to Tate's side, who looked nervous as the pink-head discreetly nuzzled against his shoulder. Eagerly looking for an escape, Tate turned his attention on the history teacher who sat on his opposite side.

"So Midori-sensei, what happened to your excavator boyfriend?"

"My sugar daddy? Nah, got bored."

And with that the conversation ended, leaving Tate once again stuck with Shiho.

Shizuru had opted to follow Reito into the kitchen, where he was still setting out plates of food and other party items.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Going to get drunk as an excuse to try for Tokiha-san again, I think?"

"Not quite. Being the "head" of this party, I felt it was necessary to stay sober and keep an eye on things. I would hate for my parent's house to be ruined due to rambunctious teens demolishing the place."

"Ara, poor Reito-san. Well, at least you are guaranteed to last until midnight. The rest of us, well..." Here, Shizuru reached out and plucked a vodka cruiser from one of the open coolers,

"... It depends." Winking, she stalked off back into the living room just as Mai's excited squeal rang out through the house as she got the karaoke working. Reito settled himself with a cup of tea as he announced to the guests that the food and drinks were ready, and watched with amusement as his kitchen was flooded with people grabbing alcoholic beverages and the food remaining untouched.

* * *

**8:30 pm Alyssa**

Alyssa kicked and struggled, howling like a banshee as she was deftly carried up to one of the guest bedrooms by a stoic Miyu.

"Put me down this instant, Miyu! I command you! I want to go back to the party!"

Unblinking, Miyu turned down one of the hallways, Alyssa still slung over one shoulder.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Alyssa-Ojousama. It is your bedtime, and I must adhere to the schedule."

"Well then let me go get my laptop and I'll reconfigure your set schedu-"

"Current time - 8:32pm. We are two minutes late of schedule. There is not enough time to retrieve your laptop."

"Put me down RIGHT NOW! #$%^#!!!"

Dumping her charge unceremoniously on the bed, Miyu managed to peel back the covers and wrestle one golden angel into the covers, her synthetic skin not even breaking as Alyssa's feisty little jaws clamped down on her hand. Frowning, if barely, Miyu gently held the girl down by her shoulders.

"Miyuuuu, I want to stay up until midnight along with everybody else!"

"I'm sorry Alyssa-Ojousama, but it cannot be allowed."

Watching the normally-calm girl continuing to struggle against the sheets, trying to climb out and race out of the door, Miyu switched into her backup method._ If it is in Ojousama's best interests to be sedated, then it shall be done._

Raising her arm, Miyu held Alyssa steady with one hand as the other released a short burst of some kind of aerosol directly into the eleven-year old's face. Blinking, Alyssa stopped thrashing about for a moment as she tried to figure out what happened. When it dawned on her, the child genius was pissed.

"Miyu! You-!"

And right then, she fell forward onto the bed, her sentence ending in a light snore as she plummeted into a deep sleep.

Mission accomplished, the gynoid servant carefully tucked her Ojousama into the bed neatly and drew the covers up to her chin. Then she turned and left the room.

* * *

**9:00 pm Miyu, Chie and Aoi**

Internally marking off "_Bedtime_" in her operations list (and the sub menus, _Pedobear Restraint_ and _Sedation_) the yggdrasil bot trudged downstairs, one last task to execute before "_Return To Party_" became her main objective. Stepping outside and into the now-dark garden, Miyu was in for a long walk back to the Searrs lab, laptop tucked under her arm.

All the energy drained earlier on from Alyssa connecting her to the laptop in order to play party music through her vocal unit had caused her batteries to reach critical levels. However, the mission to return Alyssa's laptop to her room _needed_ to be fulfilled. Her schematics told her so.

So ignoring her current power problem she set out to achieve her maximum goal!

Racing at top speed she dashed through the night, over boulders and rocks and burst dramatically through the mansion's doors. Promptly depositing the computer in her tiny mistress's room, she prepared herself for a long run back. "_Return To Party_" had just kicked in.

Unfortunately for Miyu, the garden path in Reito's front courtyard was as far as she made it.

Her batteries died.

...

...Insert well-placed Chie and Aoi.

The couple had just so happened to be taking a nice stroll outside, enjoying each other's company...and a few well-placed shrubs and bushes.

Oh, the joys of nature.

Re-buttoning her top and pulling little bits of grass from her hair, the reporter got up from the bushes and stood next to her girlfriend, who had gotten up to investigate a strange noise.

"Um, are we meant to do something about this?" Chie whispered to Aoi as they stared at the blank, emotionless face of the unmoving android.

Picking up a stick, Chie poked at her lightly.

After no movement, she deemed it safe.

"Okay, lets check her charger, or batteries or something!" Chie suggested confidently. Complete with dramatic pose and fist in air.

After ten minutes of hardcore searching (By searching they meant groping and prodding and pulling anything that might possibly 'charge' the android) they had managed to find nothing.

"Chie have you checked here yet?"

Looking over at Aoi closely examining Miyu's ...backside.

Chie nodded sadly.

"Yep I was there for ages, no luck unfor-"

***bang***

Thus, a pile of DD batteries fell from the Battle Droid's keister.

Oh the humanity.

Chie and Aoi looked at each other worriedly, panicked about what Alyssa the little sociopath would do to them if she found out what happened to her precious Miyu. Hastily picking them up, they began to one-by-one push them back into the compartment just above Miyu's tailbone which had popped open.

"One battery... Two battery.... Three battery..."

After half an hour of trying to delicately and gently SHOVE the batteries back, Aoi and Chie began to get weary. Chie's counting especially didn't help. After opting to take a small rest, they both lay back on the grass, snuggled in a nice, cosy pile amongst the tiny little battery acid-filled android hearts and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

**9:30 pm Shizuru and Natsuki**

Natsuki looked around the room. Everyone was pretty much drunk at this point, Mai still wailing away on the karaoke and Reito calmly sipping tea whilst chatting with Shizuru.

_Shizuru..._

Pouting, Natsuki watched as her girlfriend laughed at something Reito said. Hmph. Truth be told, she was feeling lonely and ignored as she sat perched next to Nao still, clutching a can of UDL as she watched the redhead tapping away at Tekkan 6. She sighed, before taking another swig. At least she was beginning to feel nice and buzzed from this drink...

"Oi, Kuga, your mournful sighing is putting me off my game, either shut up or move away!"

Without even taking her eyes off the screen, Nao managed to rile Natsuki up.

"Well then, I guess I **will** move...!"

Standing up, Natsuki felt the familiar rush of alcohol hit her at the sudden movement. She wasn't quite drunk, but she was affected enough to be in a okay mood. And right now, she wanted to be with her tawny-haired teaser...

Glancing back in their direction, Natsuki was pleasantly startled to see crimson cheekily fixed on her from over Reito's shoulder. Grinning like an idiot, Natsuki wandered over to the couch, drawn like a moth to a flame by the desiring expression she'd learnt to recognise in her partner's eyes. Reito stopped talking to look up Natsuki, who stood before Shizuru with a cocky smirk. Wordlessly, she held her hand out to Shizuru whom, after a brief apologetic smile at Reito, took the proffered gesture and rose, both women leaving the room with their arm around the other's waist.

Chuckling, Reito lowered his teacup to call out,

"My bedroom is the first on the right! Stay out of that one!"

* * *

**9:45 pm Mikoto**

Upon the roof a wild cat child stood, with a cup of tea balanced at the tip of its nose.

Ah, yes. Mikoto was free. Free of the suffocating chest of Mai.

Free of the restraining walls of a house.

And although she normally had superb balance, the entire bowl of spiked punch that she had guzzled earlier was making itself known, fizzing and sloshing in her stomach.

And as she tried to delicately leap onto the balcony, she tripped and fell through the tree branches surrounding the house.

Yes, during the descent she became free of her clothes. Thank the clawing tree branches for it.

Tangled in the branches and hanging by what was left of her underwear, a dazed Mikoto truly felt... Well, free.

That was, until the last scrap from her pants gave way and her head greeted the ground below her.

Yes, the blow ensured that Mikoto was also free from thought, speech and so much more.

* * *

**10:00 pm Midori and Yohko**

Alcohol... alcohol?

"OMFG ALCOHOL!!"

Yes, Midori was an alcoholic. And yes, she actually **said** the letters OMFG out loud. Yohko sighed. Her friend had taken to conquering yet another language in her quest for knowledge - Internet Lingo.

And in any case, Midori's random yells were accustomed to all drinking events. It was just a 'shut up and deal with it' moment.

Trying gently to pry the bottle from Midori's death grip, Yohko was met varying degrees of violence. Frowning, she tried another tactic.

"Midori, the police are coming!"

"WHAT?! Hide the liquor!"

And with that, half a bottle of premium vodka was poured messily into Reito's kettle. Then Midori forgot all about the police and reached for another bottle.

Everything was back to normal.

So whilst Midori chose to follow her alcohol-linked name, using an impressive mirage trick that appeared as though she was sculling a full bottle without swallowing - Wait, _was _it an illusion!? Yohko began to panic as she watched an entire bottle of alcopop pour into her friend's throat. That particular skill was something that passed down for generations in Midori's family.

It appeared her only problem tonight was her greatest asset.

Yohko.

Sure, it was handy to have a nurse around to perform an emergency stomach pumping, or treatment for alcohol poisoning. But the disadvantage was that this nurse was lazy, and instead of tagging along and doing her job after the fun when Midori needed it...

.. Here was Yohko trying to stop the problem from occurring!

Oh, the shock! The horror!

And as Yohko reached to try and pull another bottle, Midori went for the kill.

***Crack***

"OWWWW, JEEZ! Midori...?!"

Yes, everyone was to fear Midori Jones and the shrine of sake. Well at least, coming _between_ Midori and her sake.

Thus in repeated turns Midori smacked Yohko a new one as she feebly reached for the bottle to take it away from the fiery drinker.

With Yohko eventually unconscious and out of the picture, Midori happily continued drinking until she got alcohol poisoning and died.

... Just joking kids, she tripped on an empty bottle and fell out the window.

* * *

**10:00 pm (Same Time) Mai**

Mai bowed to an imaginary audience, slurring out thank you's and raising her arms in a victorious manner as the song wrapped up and finished with a long guitar riff. Totally smashed, the bubbly girl smiled when Reito began politely clapping for her. He was still perched on the couch, where he had been all evening. Grinning, Mai tried to get over to the machine and put on a new song when she nearly tripped over her own feet.

_Whoah! This house is crazy! I can't even keep up with this crazy floor!_

Getting to his feet, Reito gently helped Mai steady herself as she eagerly tried to punch in a new song.

"My my, you can barely stand.. would you like me to help you choose a song?"

"Naaaah, got it covered..."

Sighing, Reito let go of the supporting hold he had on the girl's waist and walked off to make himself a new cup of tea, leaving the fiery redhead to drunkenly mash at the buttons presented before her. Luck must've been on her side, because soft music started playing. Clearing her throat and standing up, wobbly, Mai raised the mic to her lips as she waited to find out what the song was.

Apparently, through all of her button-mashing, Mai had managed to bring up a lullaby menu. She was too drunk to care though, and squealed excitably once she recognised the music.

"Oooooh! Hush Little Baby!

_Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbiiiiiird..." _

By the time Reito returned, Mama hadn't even been able to buy a looking glass before Mai had crooned herself into a sleep, slumped against the wall in a sitting position with the mic still loosely grasped in her hand.

* * *

**11:00 pm Reito**

For the umpteenth time in the last hour, Reito peered suspiciously into his teacup. Except, he could barely see where the cup began and the tea ended. Feeling a tad nauseous as the image began swirling in front of him, Reito swallowed back the funny feeling in his throat and rested his head on the back of the couch, blinking up at the roof.

_I know this is a new blend of tea leaves that I haven't tried, which explains the odd taste, but why is it affecting me like this...? Psychedelic tea leaves...?_

No, of course not. He shook his head.

He shouldn't have.

The sudden movement made his sick feeling come back full force, giving him barely enough time to stumble away from the couch before hurling his stomach contents all over the rug in front of the fireplace. Nao shot him a disgusted look from over the top of her game, watching as he coughed a little and fell back onto the couch heavily. Sprawled across the couch, Reito glanced at the cheerfully coloured teacup that sat on the glass table a few feet away, and for once in his life, decided to forgo it.

Although he was unaware of Midori emptying half a bottle of vodka into his kettle earlier on in the evening, he was still sober enough to know that this particular tea = Badness.

Groaning as he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, he lay and curiously watched the roof spinning above him for a while before his eyes drooped shut and he passed out.

* * *

**11:15 pm Tate**

So we have it that on a cold, gloomy night after one too many drinks (eg. every beverage he could get his hands on) the great, bold hero Tate found himself on a search to his fulfil his New Year's resolution.

The same as every other year.

Get a girlfriend. Who wasn't a skinny little octopus.

After five minutes of searching and three hat stands later, Tate found himself holed up in the coat room with a violent and passionate lover.

Little did he know the vacuum cleaner had been with so many others before...

Thus, having severe bruising from his 'forceful lover', who really did not want to let go, Tate threw himself from the closet and limped and hobbled away from his attacker. He really was inebriated.

Suddenly, in what he thought was a girl's desperate attempt to drag him back into the closet, he tripped over the vacuum cord that was wrapped around his ankle and fell backwards into the cupboard again, his 'feisty young babe" toppling over onto his head and bringing a coat rail down with it. Needless to say, that impact combined with the exhaustion of his wild escapade saw him blacking out.

A long and painful morning awaited Tate as, once sober, he would struggle to explain half of the strange bruises and awkward injuries he had collected during the course of the night.

Well, thank gosh it wasn't the blender he was with... unless you're into that kind of thing.

* * *

**11:30 pm Shiho**

Stalking around the house like a crazed woman, Shiho growled angrily as she peered into the laundry and he wasn't there either.

_Onii-chan! How dare you avoid me like this! Our one chance to be together and you're nowhere to be seen!_

Like a true madwoman, Shiho simply refused to let her mind acknowledge the fact that Tate wasn't interested. As far as she cared, Mai was an evil succubus out to break her naive Onii-chan's heart (which rightfully belonged to her, of course.)

Walking out into the front garden, she nearly tripped as she kicked her toe against something solid that reverberated with a dull thud from the collision.

"Ow!... What the...?!"

Blinking in order to get a clearer view in the dark, Shiho was surprised to find a robotic maid lying prone in the undergrowth. Further inspection saw Chie and Aoi also snoozing lightly on the lawn, draped over each other. Feeling a pang of jealousy at the lover's embrace, Shiho scowled and turned away from the scene. Now, perhaps he's out the back -

THUD.

She hadn't even heard the object falling before it struck her on the head, causing her to yelp loudly. It was small, but made of... china?... and it rendered her unconscious immediately.

* * *

**11:30 pm (Same Time) Haruka and Yukino**

New Years Eve was her one chance to break the rules. After 364 days of strict law-abiding, wasn't she entitled to a little fun at a harmless party? Suzushiro Haruka thought so. And so, in a bid to out-drink Mai whom she had been competing shots against, Haruka downed far more tequila than she had ever done so in her life. And, the effects were obvious.

"Yukinooooooo, out here...."

The small mousey girl gulped at her best friend's tone, not really comfortable with the drunk-yet-sultry way her secret crush was beckoning her towards the balcony. Although unfortunately her rather excited body was winning out over her sensible mind when it came to the steering department, and she found herself drawn over to the hiccuping blonde.

"H-Haruka-chan... Maybe you should come inside before you - Mmmmph!"

As the busty sempai had lunged at her smaller companion and assaulted her lips with her own, she felt something wet and lukewarm splash onto her front from the small movement caused. Breaking away, Haruka sluggishly looked down to see the teacup that Yukino was clutching for dear life had sloshed, spilling tea down her. Instantly, Yukino started to fuss.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry Haruka-chan!"

Dabbing at her friend's front, Yukino couldn't help but blush as Haruka stood dead still and allowed her to dab at her sodden chest with a handkerchief. Suddenly, Yukino's wrist was grasped by Haruka, and she slowly pulled the hand away from her front.

"D'n worry, Yukino, I can j'st take it off."

And she did. After a quick movement, Yukino didn't even have the brainpower to turn away as her friend stood before her in a bra. Reaching forward, Haruka gently took the teacup out of Yukino's hand and hurled it off the balcony, not even giving Yukino time to worriedly glance over the railing at the loud yelp that was heard from below before moving in again and kissing her senseless.

_Haruka-chan... Kissing me... **Groping** me..._

As was inevitable, Yukino's senses overloaded. She fainted in a crumbled heap to the floor, blissful sigh leaving her body as she hit the ground. Still standing and scratching her head, Haruka wasn't sober enough to work out what had happened.

"Yukino? You asleep?"

When there was no response, Haruka merely shrugged and lay down beside her friend, wrapping her arms around the smaller frame and snuggling into her form.

_She should've told me she was tired!_

And after a few minutes, a drunken Haruka drifted off into sleep as well.

* * *

**11:50 pm ShizNat pt.2**

Shizuru giggled slightly as her girlfriend's teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip, before pulling back to plant another kiss on her forehead. Sighing blissfully, Shizuru shuffled downwards in the warm blankets until she was level enough to snuggle into Natsuki's bare chest, tucking her head underneath her girlfriend's chin and cheekily pointing her tongue out to tickle her collarbone.

"O-oi! Shizuru, that tickles..."

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the frame of her now-chuckling girlfriend and pulled her closer, revelling in the warmth of her body and the tingles of afterglow that still coursed through her system. After a few moments of companionable silence, Natsuki spoke up.

"Hey, do you think we should be out there right now? It's probably nearly midnight."

Shizuru wriggled back upwards and lay on the pillow, directly face to face with Natsuki.

"I suppose. Would you like to get dressed and rejoin them?"

After a few moments of regarding each other, both girls burst into giggles and snuggled closer, wrapping their bodies around each other.

"Ahh, you're right. Screw them all. I'm staying right here."

Shizuru smiled at her girlfriend's words and gently closed her eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear and feeling Natsuki's reassuring hand softly playing with a lock of her hair.

Within minutes, both succumbed to the lure of slumberland.

* * *

**12:00 am Nao**

The invader bugs were closing in!

Like an expert pilot, Nao swerved to the left then pulled back in for a barrel roll. She prepared her frontal quaser cannons.

They were annihilated.

Another swarm was entering the clearing! Biting her lip, Nao was thrown off-guard when an annoying set of tiny cheeps emitted from her wristwatch.

Looking away from her game, Nao glanced at her watch as it beeped away signaling the end of the old year.

Excitedly switching off her game, she fiddled with her watch until the alarm stopped. Then she, for the first time this night, jumped to her feet.

Legs spaced out. Arms raised high.

"WOOOHOOO BITCHES! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**.....**

**.....**

Nao almost swore she heard her own lonely echo bounce around the corner into the kitchen and back around the hallway into the room.

No joyous sounds were heard.

No joined cheer.

Just Nao, standing alone in a silent lounge room with a game in hand and a skinny lot of nothing happening around her. Just a bunch of passed out drunks spread out about the place.

"... Hey, What the hell...!?"

* * *

**komett: **Have a good New Year's, readers!

**Rain141:** Happy New year everyone ;p

* * *

.... It would _really_ make our day if you clicked on that greenish button down there and left your thoughts ;)


End file.
